He saved me
by Radiah Monzur
Summary: Madoka leads a very hard life in a small society in Metal Bey City. Nobody loves her and her parents treat her like trash. People take her as a coke can whose price is only ten bucks. One day, she meets a guy named Gingka who came to her dad to get his bey fixed. Gingka accidently falls in love with Madoka and now wants to save her. What happens next? GingkaxMadoka
1. New

**My first Ginmado stories so do not be mad please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story which my mind came up with.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New**

Madoka's POV:

I walk up to my room. Simply shaking due the cold, it was freezing me to my bones. I could not do anything else but shiver due to this stupid cold. Sometimes, I wish I were born in Africa or something. Then I would not be shivering by now I guess. Even though I was home, it was still cold. I slowly turned on the room heater but damn it! It was not working at all. Rather it made stupid sounds and I quickly shut it down. I was alone at home so I probably do not want any stupid machine to kill me. Hey! Why am I uttering the word 'stupid' so much? Maybe I got used to it since I have to hear it many times every day, from my parents, friends, relatives, surrounding people I see every day and etcetera people. How I wish they would not think about me that way.

Geez, Madoka calm down do not sound like a mental-disorder attacked girl. Keep calm and ignore what those people say. Why should I care about what people think about me? It is annoying and more clearly irritating: emotions. God, why did you have to give me emotions? I hate when they kick in. Most of the emotions are about freaky sadness and disgusting angst. Geez, do I have to think about think about this stuff and bore myself? I am such an idiot.

I get bored of myself thinking about stuff and then start to play some video games. However, I kept on losing to an evil game character called Evo lord or something. Argh…I win every time but today I cannot concentrate. Every day is the same for me then why toady is trying to be different. Its hell annoying! Finally, I decide to surrender to Evo lord and sit on my laptop. I start to stick my eyes on the screen looking for a place to play games and even write stories. I know both hobbies are different but I somehow like both of them. My mom is a novel writer and my big brother who currently resides in a country whose name I do not remember is an extreme good gamer. Therefore, I guess both these qualities are mixed up in my blood.

After searching for an hour, I find a site name 'inkle '. Gosh, it is hard to spell. I quickly open an account and start writing something I do not have any idea about. I am just typing everything that I am thinking right now. Hope I do not write something 'stupid'. After I finish writing, I publish it and start getting bored again. My parents still have more five hours of work. However, after they come back they will not say a word to me. It is clear they do not like me but I still wait for them. Hoping that today, they just might ask me how my day was. I let out a long sigh as I close my laptop and lie down on my bed. Who knows when I fell asleep?

When I wake up, my head was all dizzy and my frizzy brown hair was all messed up. Well, I actually like my hair when it is like this. I slowly rub my eyes and look up at the clock. I have slept for only one and a half hour. That means boring day is still not over. Now, today is really annoying me. I walked over to my closet to wear something else since I was sweating a lot and already wetted my clothes. I search for some clothes when I finally take out a black T-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of white three-quarter pants. I put them on and start playing video games again with a little hope that this time I might be able to kill that idiot Evo lord. I start playing.

In minutes, my stomach starts growling. Ughh…stupid human stomach, I just ate a burger like an hour ago. Now I have to make something to eat again, what a life. Wish mom was here, she used to make such tasty burgers before she got this stupid job and now she barely steps foot in the kitchen. Dad, he used to teach me mechanics when I was younger such as how to fix beys, make beys and even destroy beys. Now, he barely has time to go inside his shop with that crazy job he got like mom.

I look inside the fridges and BINGO! There is absolutely nothing. Now I have to cook something. I quickly take out some buns and a burger patty, sauces and lettuces. Let us see if I can make a tasty burger. For working like an hour, I make two burgers and take one in my hand. Back to kicking Evo Lord Butt business. Suddenly I hear the bell ring. I look up at the clock, still three hours until my parents come back. Then who in the entire wide world would want to disturb me while I am making a will to kill Evo Lord?

I get up lazily and walk downstairs. I also take a huge bat in my hand in case it is a robber or someone. I slowly open the door holding my bat tightly. Hope it is not a robber; I really am not in the mood to apply some Karate moves on someone now. I see a small figure as I open the door, is that a small child ghost? Well, it cannot be one I do not believe in such stuff.

"Who the heck is standing there?" I ask annoyingly, then the figure became visible and it was a boy. He was not small but rather shivering in the cold. He had red hair and he wore a bandana on his head and a white scarf around his neck. Are those wings? Torned wings? Nah, it is a scarf looking like wings.

"C-c-can I come inside?" the boy asked me, still shivering and without any thinking, I moved from the door and let him inside. Man, he is wet too. He quickly ran inside and stood by my side, stuttering something I could not make out.

"So?" I ask crossing my arms,

"M-my name i-is G-g-gingka, Gingka Hagane" the boy says

"I'm Madoka Amano, any reasons to come here Gingka?"

"Is your father home?"

"No, but he'll be back in three hours, why do you ask?"

"You see, I am a blader and my bey" he stops pulling out a shiny blue and red bey, "Pegasus is much damaged due our last battle, your dad is a mechanic right?"

"Yes, he is"

"That's why I thought I would stop by to get Pegasus fixed, not much"

"Oh…then wait here until he comes and don't you dare come upstairs" with that, I left Gingka downstairs not even caring about him. Why should I care? His work is with my dad, not me. Anyways, I have to find a way to defeat Evo Lord now; man, that evil person is good. I start playing again. Somehow, I could not concentrate on the game today, again! My mind was saying only one word,

_Gingka_

_Gingka_

_Gingka_

Ughh…stop thinking you stupid mind. I know I could have helped Gingka, my dad taught me mechanics when I was only six. Now, he barely ever talks to me. Everyone around me, who I know and even do not know think I am a waste of space. They say mom gave birth to a stupid girl-me. Before I turned thirteen last year, everyone knew me as an intelligent and much more but after the incident, which I do not want to remember now, everything changed. My family and friends changed, my relatives and cousins changed my teachers and society people changed and finally I changed into what I have become now. Rude, impolite, selfish from sweet, polite and helping. Well, that was the Madoka Amano before everything changed, now that things have changed so much I do not want to stay unchanged, do I? Therefore, I changed too. Well, it does not matter much to me or anyone regarding my personality now. No one cares about me then why should I care?

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Argh…what? Disturbing…I stand up and walk towards my door only to see Gingka standing there with a burger in his hand. Where did he get that? I forgot, I made two burgers and left the other in the kitchen counter…Damn it! He looks around my room and his eyes suddenly widen seeing the game I was playing,

"You play this game? It is awesome!" he shouted

"Hey, I told you not to come here" I shouted but it didn't seem like he noticed or anything

"Leys play" he shouts and sits on the couch and takes the game controller in his hands, already playing. With one hit, he defeated Evo Lord and I am like whoa! How did he do that in one shot? Impressive no…amazing!

"Hey, teach me that too" I say to him,

"Sit down then" he says to me and I sit down beside him and in seconds, I start playing. Gingka, he is different, I like him. He does not seem anything like the others or anything. When dad comes back home and fixes his bey, I will help too and once will say thank you.

**So chapter one is finished, next I will update as soon as possible and please for God sake review if you have read this. Please *makes puppy eyes* and if you do not, the last anime character about who you read/wrote/watched will come and kill you at today midnight *grins evilly* bye!**


	2. Robot?

**Radiah: This is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Robot?**

Gingka's POV:

As I was sitting here beside Madoka in her room and teaching her how to defeat that Evo Lord; I noticed something…different. Madoka, she was completely different from other normal girls. She did not talk that much; no, she barely let any sound out of her throat. I was teaching her and all she would do is nod at my words. Her face, it had absolutely no expression or sign of emotions. It was as still as a rock, absolutely no expressions. As far as I know, a normal girl would show at least one sign of emotion on her; it could be anything-anger, happiness, sadness, excitement etc. Even an anti-social freak would show emotions of annoyance on her face but Madoka…she is so different.

I have never seen anyone like her. There has to be some reason. Should I ask her? Nah, she is not that close to me…yet and I do not think she likes me either. How will I even know that? She barely shows any expressions. While thinking all these I did not even realize when I started to sweat drop and that Madoka was staring at me with her robotic emotionless face. I quickly look away and concentrate on the game but I barely managed to make it through a puddle. What luck? Argh…I cannot concentrate on my game now. My brainless mind kept on saying one name

_Madoka_

_Madoka_

_Madoka _

Argh…stop thinking you stupid brain! Why am I even thinking about this? I came here to get my bey fixed by one of the world's greatest bey mechanics, not start analyzing about his daughter. Still, I could not stop thinking about her. What is it that I found so special about her? Okay, I get it that she is not like any other normal girl, a bit robot kind of but that does not make her that special. Wait, what if she is a robot?

It could be true, I mean her father or more like creator is an excellent bey mechanic and he could have built her to excellence. By excellence I mean look at her face; it looks exactly like a human girl just emotionless. She looks just like a normal beautiful teenage girl just…different. Different…Okay Hagane your brain is out of control now. STOP THINKNING ABOUT THINGS YOU WORTHLESS STUPID BRAIN! Ughh…I am so going to turn out like the school bully-Kyoya if I keep on scolding my brain for no reason at all.

And I totally forgot about the game! Oh, gosh if I lose as one of the best gamers in our school and that too against Evo Lord I am going to lose my reputation here. Is Madoka staring at me again? I take a small peek at her face. No, she is playing peacefully, thank God. If this robot girl somehow finds out using robotic mind reading powers as they show on TV that I am thinking stupid things about, she might kill me with those power full lasers like Transformers.

Oh, God I might just die today! What a day! I just wanted to get my bey fixed and my brain starts thinking about some robot girl. Then I notice a large poster in her room and something was written on it,

_**I hate my disgusting LIFE and everyone in it, may all suffer in hell fire and face what I had gone through, Good luck**_

Okay, that is scary. This robot girl is crazy; I should try to get out of here as soon as possible. Oh, Mr. Makoto Amano come back home soon please. Please, please…and now I am starting to pray. Damn hell what is happening to me? I am going to go crazy if I stay here a little bit more and keep on thinking about that robot- Madoka. Madoka however, was applying some moves on the other evos in the game. Then I hear the bell ring,

Yes, please tell me it is Mr. Amano, please.

"Come downstairs with me Gingka, it might be dad and mom" Madoka says to me and gets up, so do I.

"Okay, I am coming" I say and follow her downstairs.

The way she walks, it gives me the creeps. Her legs were attached to each other and her hands barely made any movement.

I am sure she is a robot!

She walks towards the door and opens it, now I know what is going to happen. A father will hug his daughter and ask how was her day and so will the mom, she will cook food or bring any gifts for her daughter and such. It happens in every family where parents work. However, I so none of these here.

Mr. Amano entered moving from the doorway, almost letting her fall to the ground but she managed to keep standing. He said no 'hello' or 'hi', just a push, a hard one that too. Her mom, Mrs. Kadoka Amano, barely made any eye con tact with her, just gave her an order.

"Go and turn on the water taps in the bathroom and start cooking some food, now!" Mrs. Amano ordered and the way she said now, my ears wanted to fall off.

Mr. Amano noticed me and raised an eye-brow, then looked over at Madoka,

"He came here to get his bey fixed, dad," Madoka said

"You do not need to tell me that, I would have asked him myself, go and do what your mom ordered," Mr. Amano shouted in a harsh tone.

I swear I have never seen anyone this harsh and to his or her daughter, why would they do that?

"I came here to get my bey" I pause as I pull out Pegasus, "Pegasus, fixed; will you please help me?"

"Of course, that is what I do for living" Mr. Amano replied in a happy tone. Okay, this is weird, he acts harsh to Madoka and nice with me, this is not…right.

"Makoto, you take the boy with you to the shop and I will send some snacks," Mrs. Amano says and looks at me, "what is your name dear?"

She is the same as Mr. Amano, nice to me and harsh to her daughter…weird.

"My name is Gingka, Gingka Hagane it's a pleasure to meet" I answer and shake hands with Mr. Amano

"Come on Gingka" Mr. Amano says and I follow him to a small shop attached to their house. It had many beys decorated in many shelves and there was a small counter, a table and a chair in which bey mechanical tools and stuff were placed.

"Nice," I couldn't help but utter this word loud and Mr. Amano smiled

"Give me your bey, Gingka," he orders me and I do so.

"Looks like someone had a very fierce battle," Mr. Amano said to me before putting Pegasus in some kind of machine and opening it up.

"Yeah, it took us both bladers all night" I say to him resting my both hands on the counter.

Somehow, seeing Mr. Amano made me feel happy, I liked watching anyone doing anything with beys. It had always made me happy.

"Ummm…Mr. Amano-''

"No, please call me Makoto; I do not like being addressed in a formal way"

"Oh okay, I will call you that, is Madoka a-'' I cut off, damn it! I was going to ask if she is a robot and he made her or not, what a stupid question

"Yes, Gingka"

"No nothing, just came out of my throat, forget it"

Makoto stared at me for a while, and then went back to fixing Pegasus. A few minutes later Mrs. Amano came inside with some sugar cookies and chocolate milk shake, yummy!

"Are you having a nice time, Gingka?" she asks me

"Of course Mrs. Amano, why not?" I reply taking a sip from my glass

"Please call me Kadoka" she insists me

"Okay, that is a very nice name" I tell her

"Listen, Gingka" both of them tell me and I nod

"Please forgive us about our daughter," they plead

What? Are they crazy? What did Madoka do? I just raise an eyebrow

"Madoka you know, she is very stupid and annoying, disgusting and she may be very disturbing at times, please do not take her actions seriously," they tell me

My mouth fell open. How can anyone say about his or her daughter like this?

Then Kadoka left and Makoto went back to work, leaving me speechless.

Absolutely speechless…

**Thank you for reading and please review, I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Freiends

**Radiah: Took me a while to figure out how to write this chappie, well now I wrote it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story**

**Hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Gingka's POV:

The words that Kadoka and Makoto said to me kept running wild in my mind. I still could not believe it. How can someone actually say all those things about his or her own daughter? Moreover, in such a way that would even make a caveman blush in shame. Really, I do not think that Madoka is stupid or anything else that her parents said about her. I also know that she is _not_ a robot because the way her parents talked to me about her, does not seem like they were talking about a robot and not their daughter. Still, I really felt bad thinking how Madoka feels. Now I understand that she did not make that poster on her wall for nothing. Poor girl, I cannot stand this anymore. As soon as Makoto is finished, I will leave this house and never ever come back again. I am glad my parents are not anything like the Amano's.

Is it right to leave Madoka here with her monster parents? I know should not say all these about Makoto and Kadoka but thinking about how Madoka feels is making me furious. However, I am trying my best not show it in front of Makoto, he might not fix Pegasus fully. He said to me half an hour ago that he'd finish fixing Pegasus in about an hour. Therefore, he will take more thirty minutes now. Should I go and spend some time with Madoka now? Maybe I could get to know her well by asking her some questions and making her my friend. Then I would find a way to get her out of here, this hell. A girl could never be normal by staying with such parents; it will surely make her abnormal.

Oh, Madoka…

Now I really feel bad for her and that too a lot. I could have suicide or something if I stayed with these kind of parents not any more than a year.

"Ummm…Makoto?"

"Yes, Gingka"

"Can I go inside the house and spend time with your family? I want to know your wonderful family more" this was the most meaningless lie I have ever told, wonderful will never go along with this family,

"Okay, I will call you when I am finished"

"Oh…thank you"

I get up and make my way inside the house and suddenly I feel Makoto holding my left arm tightly, I raise an eyebrow looking back at him

"Listen, Gingka"

"Yes"

"Do not even try to change Madoka, stay out of that idiot's room"

His words were clear and loud and made me speechless. Really…idiot? Not knowing what to say I just nod and he leaves me, feeling a bit satisfied I think. I quickly walk inside the house and open the door. There was a living room with some sofas, a LED TV; some beautiful furniture etc. stuff. There was a kitchen along with a dining table just beside the living room and a bathroom downstairs. As far as I saw, there were three bedrooms upstairs. The whole house had wooden flooring and walls and believe me this is beautiful! There were white transparent curtains almost in every window and door. Ceramic tables and furniture filled the entire place; beautiful…

Well, at the kitchen counter; Kadoka was baking something and Madoka, she was sweeping the floor and I swear I noticed her face wet with a few drops of tear. How I wanted to walk up to her and console her but Kadoka called me to the kitchen counter right when I wanted to help her.

"Oh Gingka, come here I was baking a cake just for you" she said to me happily handing a piece of cake, chocolate cake

"Thank you" I said to her and take the cake from her hand.

The cake was so tasty; it was filled with melted chocolate. Then I notice Madoka staring at me, I look back at her. Her face, it clearly showed that she wanted to eat too. I take a piece of cake from the plate and walk towards Madoka to hand it to her but Kadoka stopped me with a glare and snatched the piece of cake away from my hand,

"Huh?"

"She is not worth my cooking," she said before tossing the cake in the dustbin and I, just stood there like a statue; trying to believe what just happened. I see tear drops falling down from Madoka's eyes,

"Why do you hate me so much?" Madoka shouted before running out of the house. I try to run after her but Kadoka again stopped me,

"Forget her, she will come back in an hour or more and then again, it is nothing for you to worry about"

"But Kadoka, she is your daughter"

"Sorry… I do not believe that anymore"

She went back to baking and suddenly I hear the door slam open and Makoto enter,

"Gingka, I finished fixing Pegasus, you can again battle with it now," Makoto says to me handing Pegasus

"Thanks, I will take a leave now," I say back

"Well, come back again" they both say to me before I go outside.

Yeah, like I am ever coming here again. Nope, never ever, I will come to this house again; I will find some other personal mechanic for Pegasus. They are the worst parents I have ever seen in my entire life. Now, I have to find Madoka and tell her to go back. Sure, her house is much more dangerous than this outside world for her but now, she needs to go back.

Outside is dangerous, for anyone nowadays. She lives here in Metal Bey City, which is currently one of the most dangerous places of Japan because some bad people roam around here in gangs and kill people using their beys. My dad and mom live in the WBBA headquarters that dad thinks is much safer than any other place. Dad is also the chief of WBBA so without any hesitation, we can live there and now, I will take Madoka with me there after we have an understanding between each other; if she agrees to it too.

I start running around the society, house-to-house and street-to-street. Finally, I reach beside a lake. It was very beautiful with many plants and flowers surrounding it. I think I just uttered "wow!" This place really is amazing. I look around to see if Madoka is here or not and EUREKA! I find here sitting at the lakeside with her face buried inside her thighs. I run towards her and sit down,

"Hey, Madoka!"

"Huh? Gingka"

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing…"

"You know you really should not be outside now, it is dangerous"

"I think this place is way safer for me than my house"

I did not say anything; she was right after all.

"Did dad finish fixing your bey?"

"Yeah, he did; great mechanic"

"But not even close to a good father"

I again become silent; everything she says may be bitter but true at the same time.

"How long has it been like this, Madoka?"

"One year, not a day more or less"

"Just one year, what happened actually?"

"Not your business, why are you even here, go home"

"I came looking for you"

"Didn't mom tell you that I will come back in an hour or such?"

"She did, but I do not think you are going back this easily'

"Again…none of your business"

Her words were harsh of course but it had pain it too, her voice would tell that clearly.

"Madoka?"

"What?"

"You have any friends in school or in your neighborhood?"

"Zero percent"

"Not even one"

"No"

"Don't you feel bad about it?"

"Not anymore"

"I'll be your friend"

"Don't lie, it is a great sin"

"I am serious"

"Are you dreaming, get out of here, I do not need any friends and I never will"

"Oh really?"

"Do I need to prove that to you, Hagane?"

"It could be fun…okay"

"Fine, from now on you are my friend until next three months, I will prove that I can live without you"

"Great, I will be eagerly waiting…friend"

"Friend" she muttered before getting up and walking,

"You decided to go home now; it has been only half an hour"

"SHUT UP!"

Hehe, she seems like easy to tease, I just hope she will realize that she cannot actually live alone forever. This game is going to turn out interesting for me, now I have to win this for her own good. Oh well, it is getting late, I should go back home now; mom must be killing the hell out of dad for letting me stay outside for such a long time.

**Thank you for reading and please review if you are not lazy. Good-bye!**

**Updating in: about some days.**


	4. Dissimilarity

**Radiah: This story is getting interesting for me to write, hope you find it interesting too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Dissimilarity**

Madoka's POV:

For the first time in my stupid life, I am going home so early after running away. Ughh…if it had not been for that Gingka challenging me to this I would have stayed there all night. That kid, what is his problem anyway? Why would not he leave me alone? Telling me that I cannot live alone forever, well less he knows that I was destined to be alone forever. So, what is I have parents, very cruel parents; they do not give me any company. Even if they do it is such of a kind of company that no one; I repeat no one in this universe will want. I do not want to live like this anymore. It is too cruel and unbearable. That small night in my life changed everything. I do not even want to remember it anymore. Wish someone would strike me in the head now so that I can lose my memory or even better…die.

I walk slowly towards my house, my feet trembling and begging me not to get in. However, I have to get in; it is too cold outside. I will suffer mentally but not in a million years, I will agree to suffer physically. I cannot self-harm; I am not a fool. Only fools and stupid people self-harm. If I want to die I will but by somebody else's hands; not my own. I do not want to get my hands dirty by killing myself. As I know, I am not a fool. I am a brave girl and I will live life like this if it is necessary. Suicide is not an option. I have to get out of here someday…someday.

As I open the door in my house, I see my mom and dad laughing and eating together at the dining table. They were eating the cake mom had made. I walk towards them and take out my plate; man, I am hungry.

"Back so soon miss?" mom asked

"Hmmm…" I do not want to talk to them

"We were having such a great time, couldn't you come an hour later" dad said harshly, I felt so bad hearing this, sigh

"Sorry, it was too cold outside" I say to them sitting down on a chair

"All of us know this chair is for guests, sit on the floor, Madoka" mom ordered me and sit down on the floor humbly, not in the mood to start a quarrel again.

Our table had three chairs, two for mom and dad and one for the guests, not any for me. Wish they had not been this cruel, feels so bad to see my own parents do this to me. I just wish no other kid ever got any mom and dad like mine.

"Did you meet Gingka on the way?" dad asked me

"Yes, he came looking for me" I reply

"What did he say?" mom asked

"That I should not stay outside at a time like this, nothing else," I answer not wanting to tell the other things that we had a conversation about,

"Nothing else?" dad asked

"No" I again reply

"Good, that boy has some brains; he did not make friendship with you" mom said and dad nodded, smiling.

This makes them smile, how? I have decided, now I am seriously going to run away and never ever come back again. Stupid life with stupid people.

"I wish I had a son like Gingka and not a stupid girl like Madoka" mom said to dad,

"You are right, his parents must be proud" dad said back

"Am I that disgusting?" I ask them and both of them look at me, smirking a bit

"Yes, you are" dad replied

"Then why not send me to some hostel or anything?" I ask again angrily

"Then there would be absolutely no fun" my mom said before getting up along with dad and going upstairs, leaving me behind crying.

I am going now. After tomorrows school, I am out of here. I walk up towards my room, open my closet and change into my only cloths. I last went shopping a year ago, ever since I have never bought anything actually. Then I take out a piece of paper and a pen and start writing my last letter to this world. I cannot wait to go and jump in that beautiful lake tomorrow. Sigh, can my life get any worse?

Gingka's POV:

As I walk my way to the WBBA, very excited about what my parents have planned for me for my birthday tomorrow. I am so happy for myself; I am going to turn sixteen in about only six hours. Wow! Maybe mom and dad will surprise me at 12:00 and hold a party tomorrow. My best friend, Masamune Kadoya already asked me today what I want for my birthday while I was battling our school bully-Kyoya. Well, it ended up as a tie for the 108th time this weekend and my Pegasus gaining major damage. I am thankful to Makoto as he fixed Pegasus so well but I still hate him for that harsh personality of him towards Madoka. Well, she is my friend now for the rest three months, until October. I have to tell Masamune about this and that I do not want a remote control car but a galactic-goo-shooter. Kids today use these goo shooters to prank people. So, why should I be left behind? I will ask for a remote control car of the new models from dad, he will buy me one.

My little sister, Gina would surely make a handmade necklace or bracelet in which it will be written "Best brother in the world" for me. She gave a lot of those to me but I am not at all bored of it, I like it actually. Shows how much my little sister loves me. Mom, along with some of my favorite food will buy me tons of new clothing and a tudax, which I wanted last year. I cannot believe how beautiful my life is! Awesome and satisfying at the same time, I am a lucky duck. Compared to the life that Madoka leads, I am grateful to God that I lead a better life. Thank you so much God.

As I enter the WBBA, I see mom, dad-cooking food together, and Gina helping them. All of them smiled seeing me.

"Gingka-san! We made your favorite hamburger today," Gina said giving me a big hug

"Yes, Gingka, go and wash your hands now, we will eat together" mom and dad said

"Okay, mom thanks" I say before rushing inside my room and taking a quick bath.

Can my life get any better?

**I will update quickly as I finish writing the next chappie, thank you for reading and pewees review! I will be berry berry happy! **


	5. Phone call

**Radiah: Hello everyone, this is a small chapter so please do not get mad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Phone call **

Gingka's POV:

I quickly take a shower in my bathroom and change my cloths. Ah, this is so refreshing. I get out of my room and enter the dining. Mom and dad were serving food and Gina was eating a bowl of ice cream. It is still three hours until 12:00 so I have to wait for the surprise. I also have to call Masamune and tell him what I want for my birthday and what a weird day today was at the Amano house.

"Gingka, sit down" mom told me and I sit down; the tasty smell of hamburgers filled the entire room

"Mmmm…smells delicious," I state and mom smiles

"Gingka-san, did you win the battle against Kyoya-san?" Gina asked me

"Nah, it was a tie again but this time Pegasus got severely damaged" I answer her

"That it means it needs fixing now" dad said

"No it does not, I already got it fixed by Makoto Amano, you know that world-class mechanic," I said

"Really, you went to the Amano house today?" mom asked

"Yeah, I did and made a good relationship with them" I reply

"Well, that is good," dad said

"How are they like?" Gina asked

"Well, all of them are very nice" I lie, except for Madoka all of them are monsters

"Then I say we should invite them to your birthday, what do you say Ryo?" mom asked dad and I frowned

"Of course, why not" dad said

"Gingka-san do they have any kids?" Gina asked excitingly

"Yes, they have a daughter about my age named Madoka, well she is my friend now" I answer

"Great, Gingka you will go tomorrow morning and invite them to your evening birthday party with gifts, okay"

"Okay" I answer hiding my biggest frown, damns it! I have to go back there again. I have to talk to Masamune about this now.

"I have finished, mom" I say and go wash my plate in the kitchen then quickly rush to my room and close the door.

I search in my phone for Masamune's number and dial,

"Hey, Masamune this is me"

"Oh hey, Gingkie"

"I have two news for you"

"Well what is it?"

"First, I want a galactic-goo-shooter and not a remote control car, okay"

"Fine by me"

"Second, I went to the Amano house today to get Pegasus fixed"

"Really? Gingkie that's awesome, you should have taken me too"

"Idiot, you are lucky that you did not go"

"Why what happened?"

"You will never believe it"

"Just say it already!"

"Okay, okay listen…" then I tell Masamune everything that happened

"So, you got yourself into this mess, huh?"

"Yeah, now you tell me what should I do?"

"Go to their house tomorrow morning with gifts and invite them to the party as your mom said and then-''

"Then what?"

"Forget that they even exist, simple"

"But what about Madoka?"

"You know, it is her life and her parents, not something for you to worry about"

"But-''

"No buts Gingkie, after that challenge is done, forget her"

"If it would have been so easy than I would not have called you"

"Well, how does she look like?"

"I do not know, you know I am not good in describing looks"

"Fine, I'll ask some questions and you answer, then I'll give you advice"

"Okay"

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette"

"Eye color"

"Turquoise, I do not remember that well"

"Okay, personality"

"Talks less, a bit hot headed and rude, cries often and straightforward"

"Brave or weakling?"

"Brave I guess, she ran away from her home past evening here in Metal Bey City"

"Wow! Even I would not dare to do that"

"Neither will i"

"Next question, rich or poor?"

"Rich, their house was beautiful"

"The reason why you want to help her?"

"She is a human being, everyone deserves some rights and freedom and I believe she does not have any of these"

"Whoa, were did you learn to talk like that?"

"Does this question count?"

"Nope"

"From dad"

"Oh…"

"Any more questions"

"Oh yeah…I have ten more"

"Where did you get these anyway?"

"From Hikaru, why?''

"Nah, just asking, wait how will you give me advice by knowing how Madoka looks?"

"Well, I wanted to know if she is beautiful or not, just in case that you fell in love with her and now want to save her"

Gingka blushed

"What? No of course not, okay she is pretty but I do not love her"

"Oh really?"

"Of course I just only know her for one day"

"So what, you know, love in first sight"

"SHUT UP AND ASK SOME MEANINGFUL QUESTIONS OR I AM HANGING UP"

"Okay, okay, calm down dude, hmmm…her reactions"

"Reactions to what?"

"To you, to her parents and etc."

"Well, harsh and hot headed for sure but I think she is just distressed"

"Did you take a visit to a mental hospital doctor?"

"No…"

"Okay she is just mentally very depressed and you want to help her by getting her out of that hell and winning the challenge, right?"

"Yeah, that is what I was trying to tell you all along"

"But I still want to ask you some more questions for my advice"

"Fine…"

"Single or taken?"

"Who?"

"Madoka of course"

"Well, I do not know that but she said that she has no friends so…"

"Then she is single"

"I guess so"

"Silent or talkative?"

"Way silent than just silent"

"So you fell in love with a silent crap, eh?"

"MASAMUNE!"

"Hehe, just having some fun"

"Dude, I am serious"

"Okay, okay time to get serious, Gingkie"

"Whatever…"

"When did you become so straightforward?"

"Today after meeting Madoka"

"Oh…well, did she ever self-harm?"

"I did not see any scars or marks"

"Does she cry often?"

"Maybe"

"Now to the important questions"

"These were just for what?"

"Fun"

"Kill you Moo Moo"

"Yu taught you that nickname"

"Yeah he did"

"Important question number one, she hates you or like you"

"Don't know that, she is a robot kind of, no expression on her face"

"Well, does her voice shake or absolutely stays normal"

"Normal"

"Do one thing then"

"What?"

"At school, we have to see her one way or the other"

"So?"

"Then I will introduce the others like Hikaru to her, girl to girl"

"That sounds good; I will tell Hikaru about this, she will help me"

"Hey I am helping too"

"By asking meaningless questions? Dude this does not work"

"Whatever, call Hikaru now then and I have to go buy your goo-shooter any way"

"Okay, see you then"

"Yeah, peace out"

That Masamune can be so… something at times. Now to call Hikaru, Masamune is right; girls will share their problems with girls and solve it with girls and guys will do the action thingies. Hikaru, Hikaru where is her number? Oh here it is, wonder why it took me so long.

"Hello Hikaru?"

"Hey, Gingka, happy early birthday!"

"Thanks, can you come over to the school common room tomorrow; I and Masamune have something to talk about with you"

"Well, okay…"

"Thanks"

"What is the topic about?"

"Madoka Amano"

"You mean that famous mechanics daughter"

"Yeah that one"

"What did you do?"

"Messed it all up by visiting there"

"Crap, what happened"

"…and that happened" I told her everything  
"Wow, so she is a kind of a forcefully turned anti-social freak"

"Yeah, kind of but I think she is just depressed"

"I get it"

"Can you handle this?"

"I can do it, this is a girl problem"

"Really?"

"Well, kind of; I will help her get out of that mental prison and you will help her get out of the real one"

"Whoa, you are reading Edgar Alan Poe too much"

"Of course I am, he is my favorite"

"That old man with old crap"  
"Hey!"

"Okay, gotta go"

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye"

Ow…my ears hurt, on the phone too much. Now tomorrow is going to be interesting. Hope things turn out well.

**Again sorry for chapter being short. Next chapter will be in some days, review pewees!**


	6. Indecisive

**Radiah: Here is the chapter in which main thingies will start A BIT, pay attention!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: Indecisive**

Madoka's POV:

I have to say; today I am honestly very happy. After today's last class at school, I will head straight to the lake and jump in it. I have seen people fearing death evenwhen they willingly suicide but me; I think I always wanted to be close to death and more clearly I always was. I just had to take the decision when to die; simple. However, the fact that no one will ever miss me after I die is kind of bothering me a lot. When I was little I had always wanted attention; never in my life I liked ignorance, it used to irritate me a lot but now I think ignorance is only what I need to make sure that my suicide succeeds. Before someday earlier, I thought self-harm and suicides were for foolish people, yes, it is but if it can really satisfy you then why escape it? It can take you out of this cruel world and maybe send you to heaven or even hell but it does not matter. This life is hell and prison enough.

Still, I just cannot forget my past. When I used to bake many new things with mom, fix more than thousands of beys with dad all night in his shop, go watch movies and eat lots of popcorn with friends, cuddle up in a blanket and read story books that you got as gifts on your birthday, dream about being a great bey mechanic and play pranks on almost everyone you see in the streets etc. Those times really were beautiful but as they say, you cannot smile forever. So now that my smiles over, no point of staying alive and crying is there?

I never knew until yesterday that someone would want to be friends with me and then I met Gingka. He showed some attention, kindness and consolation towards me. However, I did not actually care that instant but now that I am thinking about it; kind of feels bad. I can live with even one single friend too, right? No, no Madoka you have decided; no backing away now. Why am I being so indecisive? What if Gingka is trying to trick me like those other kids at school? It could be true so I am not stepping in that trap again. As I know, I am not foolish enough to step in this kind of trap but I am not clever enough to live either so I will suicide.

Now, the last thing I will do over here is call my big brother and say goodbye since I will never see him ever again.

As I dial the phone, someone picks it up from the other side,

"Hello?"

"Hey, big brother'

"Oh hey…sis, whassup?"

"Nothing much…"

"Did mom and dad do anything to you? Again"

"They always do"

"Poor kid, don't worry, as soon as my studies are finished and I will get a job I promise to bring you here with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah and you can stay here with me forever"

"Thanks for the offer but I will just pass"

"W-why?'

"I am leaving'

"To where? Don't tell me you are going to-''

"Yeah, suicide, see you on the other side then, goodbye!"

"No, sis wait!"

I cut off the phone. I did not want to talk anymore with him. I know he will again but I will not pick it up. I cannot. My big brother, Kuroko Amano is the only person in this entire world who still loves me and cares about me and so do i. I could have accepted his offer and waited for more three years but that…is too long for me to survive here. I love you big brother, no matter where I am and thanks a lot for everything.

Oops, I am going to get late for my last class. Now heading to school. I do not think mom and dad are awake yet, well, it does not matter they will be happy either ways when I will never return.

Gingka's POV:

And I thought I will not be ever going to the Amano house again but now I think I was dreaming all along. Crap! Hey, who is shaking me?

"Gingkie wake up already!" is that Moo Moo,

"Gingka-san we've been waiting since twelve to wish you" I think that is Gina

"Oh birthday boy wake up" that has to be mom

"Come on son, get up and be a man" that is dad

Yawn, yawns and yawns; lots of them I gave before getting up and seeing four smiley faces glittering at me.

"Gingkie, we tried to wake you up at twelve but you would not even budge, lazy bum" Masamune scolded me

"Yeah, Gingka-san, I so wanted to surprise you" Gina said

"Well, Happy Birthday Gingka!" mom congratulated

"Yeah, son Happy Birthday!" dad also joined

"Happy Birthday dear Gingkie" Masamune said,

"Gingka-san you turned sixteen" Gina shouted

"Thanks everyone," I said

"Your first work now will be to go to the Amano house, invite them then go to school and have a party at evening" mom said

"Sounds great" Masamune exclaimed,

"Okay, get ready sweetie and you to Masamune" mom said and left my room along with dad and Gina tagging behind.

"Hey, Gingka, you talked to Hikaru?"

"Yeah I did and told her we all will meet in the common room after school"

"Great, sounds good enough"

"Yeah but now I have to go back there, again!"

"Don't worry dude, I will come too"

"Really? You are acting unusual"

"I am just being indecisive"

"Indecisive?"

"Yeah; indecisive- that to be nice to you today or horrid to you; to prank you or hug you, to buy you the new version goo-shooter or the old one etc."

"That is a lot"

"Well, get ready I am waiting at the dining okay"

"Okay, and do not forget to save the pancakes"

"I will try my best not to"

He is acting pretty nice today; wonder what he is planning? Anyways, I have way worse things to worry about now other than this.

_Madoka_

_Madoka_

_Madoka_

Again! Why? Stupid mind stop it!

_Madoka_

_Madoka_

_Madoka_

Curse upon my mind! Why cannot I stop thinking about that girl? Crap, it is getting late.

I get up and change into my trademark clothes which I always like to wear. Then I make a mental note not to do anything at the Amano house except for invite them at the party.

"Gingkie, what is taking you so long?" I heard Masamune shout

"Uh…coming" I shout back and run to the dining with my blue bag pack.

I see Masamune standing there with his new green bag pack, which has currently turned into his new best friend.

"You still want to carry that"

"Kind of, yeah"

"Well, Gingka take this and this and this to the Amanos'" mom ordered me and I took all that stuff from her hand and head out with Masamune.

"It is not scary, right?"

"Nah, except for her parents everything is beautiful"

"You really think she will talk to Hikaru?"

"Don't know'

"Well, trying is worth it"

"Yeah…it is"

"Feeling awkward?"

"Not that much"

"I cannot believe they live here, it is one of the most dangerous places in Japan"

"Yeah, Hugain town is dangerous"

"Well, you said they are dangerous so makes sense that live in a dangerous place"

"Hmmm…"

"Gingka?"

"Yeah"

"Your sweating, dude"

"It's very hot today that is why"

"No, you're wrong, the temperature is 18 today"

"I didn't know"

"You seem scared"

"Not at all!"

"Dude, relax you will faint or something if you sweat so much"

"Okay, okay, calm down Hagane it is just another random violent family"

"Random and violent?"

"Uh-huh"

"I can't wait'

"You shouldn't, all your excitement will wipe out in three, two, and one-"

"We are already here?"

"Yep, look to your right"

Masamune and I look to our right a see the so-called beautiful Amano house-well the house is only beautiful, the people are not. I hear Masamune run forward the door and ring the bell. He has some guts all right. I run up to him too so that he does not make a mistake at first place. The door swings open and I see a small figure. When it clears a bit I notice it is Madoka. She stares at Masamune and me for a while and gets out shutting the door behind her.

"Well, hi" I greet her

"Hey, Gingka, who is your friend?" she asks making me surprised. She was smiling very beautifully, which is actually obvious.

"T-t-this is M-m-masamune" I stutter pointing towards Masamune

"Well, hi" she greets him

"Hey" Masamune greets her back

"I will be late for school so bye" she says before running out of the place.

"And you said she was obvious" Masamune says to me crossing his arms

"She is obvious," I say back not getting a clue about what happened now.

"Shouldn't we ring again?" Masamune asks and I nod, my brain still cannot absorb the fact about what happened now.

Masamune again steps forward to ring the bell but suddenly the door opens-again. I see Kadoka smiling at Masamune and me and behind her stood Makoto.

"Hello, Gingka" Kadoka greets me

"Good morning, Kadoka and Makoto" I greet back and so does Masamune

"Is there a problem Gingka?" Makoto asks

"Nothing much, today is my birthday and I wanted your family to come to my evening birthday along with Madoka, if you want," I say

"And we brought a bunch of gifts" Masamune says too

"Why thank you and happy birthday" both of them congratulate me and I fake a smile

"Thanks, you will come right?" I ask

"Sure, we will" Kadoka smiles at me

"We have to go to work now dear or else we would let you stay, sorry" they apologize

"No it is okay, we have school anyway," Masamune says something I was about to say

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

We say before walking out,

"Oh and Gingka" Makoto calls me

"Yes, Makoto?" I ask

"Take this as a present" he says as he gives me something in my hand and closes it, "keep it well".

I nod and walk along with Masamune by the street,

"What did he give you Gingka?"

"Lets see" I say before opening my palm. In it, I see a shiny a fusion wheel with wings of Pegasus and a very different kind of face-bolt.

"Whoah" Masamune shouted.

I don't know what happened but anger started raging inside me and being indecisive, I throw it away inside the garbage bin by my side.

**Sorry but I am sick and can't update much, so see you all later, bye!**


	7. Feelings

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

Gingka's POV

"What did you that for?" Masamune asked me and almost shouted, his eyes were widened and he was staring at me as if he did not believe what just happened,

"I do not know" I answer simply not looking at him

"Gingka? That was a first-class fusion wheel and that too made by a great mechanic, do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, threw away a first-class fusion wheel made by a great mechanic, problem?"

Masamune did not say a word but rather kept on staring at me.

"It might be first-class but the person who made it is middle-class in the sense of humanity, if you did not understand this, Masamune then try to understand it; don't ask any farther stupid questions because I know what I did and it was right"

"It was a gift, a birthday gift"

"So what, do you actually think that I will keep a present from a person like Makoto, never"

"Then you could you have just gave it to me"

"You want it? Then go and get it"

Without making any farther conversations, I walked fast towards school. I knew I was late and that arguing with my logic less best friend will make me miss today's first class. I even have to meet Hikaru at the common room and find Madoka too so I have a lot to do. I seriously cannot believe Masamune sometimes, how greedy can he get? It is just a fusion wheel.

Yeah, yeah I know it is first-class, made by Mr. Makoto Amano but I really do not care about it. The kind of person Makoto is makes me want to spit at him in disgust. If I hate him so much, how I can keep a gift from him. If I had taken it I would have to see it all my entire life since it will be attached to my bey that will stay with me until the end and will pass on to the next generation. I cannot allow a thing made by such a hideous man to be attached to my bey. I also know that Makoto did that so that I will become his fan and stay with him while he kicks out Madoka. What makes him think I will ever do that? How evil can a person get? Man, he might just surpass Doji or Rago one day…

I did not see Masamune behind me; maybe he has already started making _new_ attachments to his Striker. Idiot- Why do I still think of him as my friend anyway? He is just another jerk like that Makoto and Kadoka who cannot or does not want to see the difference what is right or wrong. The easy way is always the wrong way and the hard way is always the right way-something my father tells me every day. I abide by it and I know its significance too but people like Masamune do not.

Damn it I am very late for class now. Have to hurry Hagane or today's plans a flop-a big one.

I quickly start running towards school and rush into it. Crashing through many things and people, I finally reach my class. I see Mrs. Suoh already started reading and everyone including Hikaru and _Madoka_ already sitting inside. Wait WHAT! Madoka never attended this class. I never saw her here. Something is wrong, definitely wrong.

"Mr. Hagane? Uh-hum, Mr. Hagane you are late" Mrs. Suoh tried to get my attention. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look at her

"Sorry, Mrs. Suoh I had to go somewhere and basically became late, I am so sorry this will never happen again" I apologize

"Well, you should try to hurry, take a seat" she orders me and I nod.

I go and take a seat beside Hikaru who was absorbed in her textbook. I waved my hands a few times in front of her face but it did not seem like she noticed or anything. Man, is studying that fun? Well, if it is then that will only make cool people boring. I try to shake her a few times too and even shout her name in her ear when Mrs. Suoh was talking over the phone. It did not work though.

Even Madoka is not this boring. Wait, Madoka. Where is she? I look around the class to see where she sat. I see her just two seats away from me. She was smiling very nicely and reading her book. SHE WAS SMILING! WHY IS SHE SMILING? Okay this is weird, something is definitely wrong. I never saw her smile. She was looking very beautiful as she was smiling like a…like a…ummm…princess? Yeah, a princess. Maybe Makoto and Kadoka apologized to her or behaved well her today. That is good, very good I guess. Now if this prediction of mine turns out to be true I might just not have to ask dad to take Madoka as his goddaughter.

Phew, I already cannot handle one sister and her demands and two sisters might just make my life miserable. Who knows one day Gina will ask for a Mercedes car or a huge mansion for herself. Thinking about this is making my spine shiver. Gaah, I am thinking too much. My brain hurts. Ow…ow…ow…too much thinking for my soft and delicate brain-maybe I should just push all these thoughts away and relax.

"So today we will read _Julius Caesar _by William Shakespeare," Mrs. Suoh announced and I felt like a ton bricks crashing through my head. Ugh, literature it has all those feelings and sappy talking stuff. For some time I want to get out of those sappy feelings and now, I have to spend an entire reading that, no! Curse upon the literatures!

"As we all know, literature is writing about what is in your mind, about writing the feelings you have and what is the most beautiful and most of all…literature is writing about truth. Before we start reading, I would like all of you say a few words about your feelings so that we all can see how much creativity we have and that we can surpass the great ones one day" Mrs. Suoh tells us, damn it! I have to give a speech kind of thingy now.

"So, who would like to start, Ms. Hasama?"

"Of course Mrs. Suoh, I have so much to say I can write a whole book about my feelings," Hikaru says proudly and I sweat drop. A whole book about your feelings, I could barely write a word about mine. Trying not to listen to Hikaru I concentrate on how to take Madoka to the common room with us. It is going to be hard no doubt.

I guess I should just talk to her upfront. I mean like saying words indirectly and lying will not work anyway. She is an intelligent girl, she will figure out if I try to lie. Maybe she might just listen…take a chance. It is better to be adopted than staying with a bunch of demons at your own house. People these days, how do they even call themselves humans? A human is a person with a heart, a true heart and feelings. I do not think the Amanos will ever fall in this category- the 'human' category.

"That was great Ms. Hasama, take a seat. Now, who would like to say?"

Some students raised their hands and Mrs. Suoh told them to say one by one. Glad that she did not choose me. I noticed she did not even say anything to Madoka either.

"Now, the only two persons left are Mr. Hagane and Ms. Amano, start one after another"

What? No!

"Get up Gingka"

"Y-yes, ummm…feelings…I don't even know if I have any" I stutter like a fool

"Just say whatever that comes into your mind"

"My feelings…ummm…well they would originally start with beyblade, then family and friends and last myself. I don't actually remember any one of my feelings from the past but I can give a hint about my present feelings."

"Well, then say those Mr. Hagane"

"Yes. The first thing would be about beyblade, my greatest rivals are my best friends" I look at Kyoya who was sitting at the last bench ignoring me completely, "I want to defeat them one day but still I have this different kind of feeling to help them at any cost. My family-most of the time I feel like they are the only persons existing around me. They love me like crazy and I feel very proud about it. Then comes my best friend Masamune who is a fool to be honest and cannot find the difference between right and wrong. He is stupid but frankly speaking, that is what I like about him most times. A feel a lot about these people and half my life I have spent thinking and feeling about them. Happy days and moments-most of them come from these people, even my greatest enemies. They are the people who make me smile every day and cry too. The crying part isn't actually recommended but I am a human being, crying and smiling is all I can do",

I smile lightly and see everyone around me smiling too, even Madoka,

"…the last person who I met is recently is a girl whose name I don't want to mention",

I look at Madoka, she was staring at me like a conspirator as if I did something extremely wrong, still I want to say something about her "She lives a very hard life and I want to get her out of her misery one day. She is a very kind-hearted person and I guess I feel a lot of sympathy for her. I do not know how many people like her are out there so I want to help at least one of them. That is all I can say" I finally shut up blabbering about my feelings. I do not know where most came from. Ah…my jaws are aching! Everyone expect for Madoka and Kyoya clapped a few times.

"Well, that was good Mr. Hagane but if you could have explained it a bit more it would have much nicer"

I sweat drop- that is the best I can try. Hehe, I do not even know the L of Literature. How could she expect more than that?

"Now Ms. Amano, your turn"

I look at Madoka; she was still a bit surprised because of what I said about her. Easy stuff, she had to figure out what I was saying. I look at Hikaru too; she noticed me and gave thumbs up sign. Great, now even she thinks that I am in love with Madoka. People these days they cannot even figure out the difference between wanting to help someone in misery and loving someone. Gaaah, maybe I do understand literature a bit.

Madoka started as she got up,

"I live in Hugain town with my parents so basically I lead a very dangerous life. I do not feel much about beautiful things since I never get to see them. My parents both work out and never talk to me, they are a bit unsocial and do not care about the outside world. I am not trying to insult them, I am just telling the truth. I do not feel anything for them except for anger and hatred. The only person in this entire who taught me to find at least a tiny amount of peace and beautifulness in things is my big brother Kuroko who currently resides outside of our country for higher education. He is the only person who cares about me and loves me and I love him too. I do not feel anything for anyone to be honest. Still I try my best to keep my sanity. I have never felt anything except for anger, hatred, and the verge to think badly about people. I am sorry but that all I can say or more clearly, this is all i…feel"

She finished I can clearly say that I saw everyone's eyes widened and Mrs. Suoh's face completely white and dried up.

"T-t-thank you, Ms. A-a-a-amano, t-t-todays class is over now, e-everybody go h-home" Mrs. Suoh stuttered and rushed out of the class. Everyone was looking so scared and frustrated.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I saw Masamune rush in,

"AH WHAT DID I MISS?" he shouted. Nobody said a single word rather kept on sweating and turning pale, but among so many frustrated people I clearly saw Madoka…smiling…insane…

Important A/N: This is to D.N.S. Akina. Look, I am very sorry but I cannot put up the pairing TsubasaxHikaru. I mean like not an entire love story about them but I will try my best to make slight chapters about them. Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews. Adios!


	8. Decisions

(the writer of this story is no more. I (her cousin) on behalf of her will post all her chapters which she has finished writing. R.I.P Radiah)

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

Gingka's POV

I was just sitting in the common room like a good boy and waiting for everybody to come. Hikaru was on her way along with Madoka. I do not know how she managed to make her come with her; but I am happy about it. I told Masamune to be here at least an hour ago but fifteen minutes ago, I saw him showing of his new Striker among the huge crowd outside. He was lying about how he defeated Kyoya (that is a major lie and if Kyoya somehow hears about this Moo Moo is so dead) in front of Makoto. Makoto became happy at this and made him the new Striker. Seriously? Masamune can one day become a huge writer. I know that writers have to lie a lot in their stories; in fact, their entire story is a lie. If he cannot become a writer, he will become a politician. I have seen that politicians tell huge lies in their speeches given to people. Otherwise, he can become a clown for his entire life (which is currently his dream and I see him always wandering around the circus; just in case he gets a job as a clown there). Geez, I sweat drop just by thinking about my clue less best friend.

An hour passed and there is still no sign of anyone. Sigh, why am I always the first person to come everywhere? Guess that is just my luck…and more clearly I can say 'bad' luck. Coming to class early is good luck but coming to such childish _or _important meetings is bad luck. My birthday is tonight and I need to be home by now so that I can clean up my room. My room is a huge mess-I did not even get a chance to clean it up this morning since I had to hurry up and go to the Amano house. I had expected the visiting part to be bad but it actually turned out well because for the first time I saw Madoka talk so in such a beautiful manner and in a happy mood. Guess sometimes when other people are happy to our unconsciousness we become happy ourselves. As they say, your happiness lies in other peoples smile and a smile…it is a universal language understood by everyone. You do not have to say anything when you smile because a smile can be compared to a thousand words…all at once.

I sigh just by thinking about all these. May be I am very good at literature sometimes, I just have to try. I could by chance get an A+ in the upcoming exams…God knows.

This time it has been a total of one and a half hours and I suddenly here a knock at the door. I stand up stretching my clothes and put up a smile on my face,

"Come in…whoever it is" I say the first part loudly and the second part slowly. I see the door slowly open and Hikaru enter. She had a kind of disappointed but smiley face and behind I saw Madoka. She was smiling too but this time…I am sure it is a fake smile. When it comes to smiles, I am the best at telling if it is real or not.

"Hey, Gingka…sorry for the delay" Hikaru apologizes and I nod my head no, telling that it is okay.

"Hey" Madoka says with that fake smile of her and I give her a smile. I gesture both of them to sit in front of me and they do so.

"So…Hikaru said that you guys wanted to talk to me," Madoka says breaking an awful silence,

"Yeah, about that we will discuss later but now…I wanted to ask that…what is the reason behind that happy mood today?" I ask and she frowned a bit but then she gave a light smile.

"Because, I am leaving," she says simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asks and I nod

"Oh…I meant I am leaving, leaving this…world," she says before looking to the ground. I hear Hikaru shout and but nothing came out of my mouth. I hear Hikaru keep on yelling at Madoka about the importance of life and so on but I myself say nothing. My heart…it was beating so fast and groaning. I do not know why but I felt so empty. This emptiness…it started filling in my heart. I wanted to cry but I could not, I wanted to shout, groan and moan, I wanted to slap at Madoka but…not a single movement happened.

I slowly look up at Madoka and see her…crying very softly. Small tears rolled down her eyes and fell on her thighs. Hikaru places a hand on her shoulder and whispers something in her ear that made her cry even more. I just stare at both of them with an emotionless face. I do not know what to do so I just get up and bend down on my knees in front of Madoka,

"Hey…you do not have to do this," I say softly to her

"I have to Gingka, you know why," Madoka replies

"Look Madoka, Gingka told me all about you and your parents and as a girl I know what you are going through…but please, giving up on your life is not an option" Hikaru tells her and I nod, knowing how right she is.

"Look, I know that suicide is a fool's job but I just cannot stand it anymore" Madoka says looking at Hikaru

"Then you are saying you are a fool? Madoka, I thought you were a fighter and not a quitter," I say to her bravely. She looked at me and so did Hikaru,

"Yes, I _was_ a fighter, now I want to be a quitter" Madoka says coldly. I sigh.

"If you are still going to be this stubborn, I and Hikaru want to give you an offer" I say and get up. Madoka stares at me with questioning eyes. I look at Hikaru and nod.

"I want you to be my father's …g-goddaughter. If you feel uneasy, living with me there is Hikaru and her family. Look I saw how you live daily and I know that you, no… nobody deserves to live that way. Please accept our offer. We both will give you everything you want and help you lead a happy life. We will take you to the councilor if you want to" I say to her slowly.

Madoka kept on staring at us while Hikaru and I waited for her answer. There was a silence for five long minutes before Madoka got up.

"Your birthday is today, right? Mom told me that we were invited too. When I come to your house at the evening, tell your father to give this offer to my parents. I am too immature and crazy to take such…decisions. Thanks anyway" Madoka says in a sweet tone and rushes out of the place.

"Then tonight it is" Hikaru says to me and leaves too.

Why does everything have to get so complicated? Including decisions.

Hikaru's POV

And Ms. Amano had to make things complicated. Who told her that she is not mature enough to take decisions? Oh well, now I have to get ready for a complete drama this evening. A birthday party plus an important decision taking and drama playing party is going to take place this evening at WBBA. What a combination? At least now, I am going to see Tsubasa. We have an assignment to do together so I will get to spent lots of time with him. Wait why am I being so happy about this? Oh, crap I am in…love!


End file.
